


The Motor Grease Incident

by LittleFandomStories



Series: Little Hiro [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Play, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what exactly happened with the Motor Grease Incident you've heard about? Well, here's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motor Grease Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the middle of Pacifying the Resistance.

Hiro was in deep, deep focus. He desperately wanted to have this part of his new robot done before the night was over. It was the weekend and Tadashi had promised both ice cream and to play games with him tonight before bed if he dragged himself out of the workshop. Despite their recent arguments about him and his fingers, Hiro wanted to spend time with Tadashi.

His brother was the best person ever to play with! And he was going to be so proud that Hiro had managed to stay dry all day, even Aunt Cass had been surprised when he told her that he had been making it to the potty all day. Maybe Tadashi would even forget about dogging him about his fingers.

With a smile working its way across his face, Hiro liberally greased the last component and slid it into place.

“Yes!” Hiro cheered when it clicked place and the whole piece whirred to life for a moment before shutting back down.

Leaning back in contentment of a job well done, Hiro stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked lightly. Immediately he gagged, a gob of something having flown down his throat. He coughed for a moment before inspecting his fingers and finding traces of grease on them.

“Great.” Hiro mumbled as he rinsed them off with one of the water bottles Aunt Cass left around so he wouldn’t get dehydrated.

“All done down here Hiro? Ice cream is dished out and Aunt Cass made some cookies earlier. We gotta get up there before it all melts.”

Scrambling to his feet, Hiro ran out the workshop and past Tadashi. Then he turned around, hugged Tadashi, and grabbed him by the arm.

“C’mon ‘Dashi!” Tadashi chuckled as Hiro dragged him towards the house, “Ice cream awaits!”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hiro felt terrible as soon as he woke up, groaning as Tadashi attempted to rouse him out of bed. His stomach ached and he wanted nothing than to stay in bed.

“Hiro? What’s the matter?” Tadashi asked, voice laced with concern.

“Stomach.” Hiro mumbled, curling in on himself, “It hurts.”

Hiro didn’t mean to whine but his stomach was hurting and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t surprised when Tadashi, all soft words and touches, picked him up and helped him to sit on the toilet. It did, however, help contribute to why he felt terrible when he suddenly threw up all over Tadashi. Before he could process what was happening he was sobbing and Tadashi was shouting for Aunt Cass.

“It’s okay Hiro, things happen.”

Tadashi’s voice was as calm as ever as he handed Hiro the thankfully empty garbage can and rubbed his back. Hiro couldn’t help but cry; his stomach was still hurting, his throat and nose were burning, and he had just puked all over his brother.

So of course Aunt Cass would walk in right as he threw up the second time into the garbage can.

After being dazed for a moment, she snapped into action. She pulled Tadashi to his feet and yanked his shirt off and threw it in the sink before he got the idea to take the stuff off. While he did that she sat with Hiro, slightly to his side so he couldn’t puke on her, and rubbed his back.

“Hiro, do you think you’re done?” She asked softly.

When he nodded, she took the garbage can, “Okay. Tadashi, get him in clean stuff while I clean this up. I think today is going to be a low key day for him.”

Hiro let himself be cleaned up, Tadashi was gentle with the warm washcloth he used to clean his face and was nothing but gentle as he got Hiro into soft and clean clothes. He did leave Hiro on the bed with the clean trash can when he had to go get his own clean clothes on and rinse out the ones Hiro had thrown up on. Hiro had sat there hugging the trash can like it was a lifeline.

He really hated being sick.

When Tadashi got back, Hiro giggled just a bit. Tadashi had changed into dinosaur footed pajamas, the ones that matched with the ones Hiro had. Hiro was gaining a budding interest in dinosaurs and Tadashi pushed it because anything to do with robots never helped Hiro relax.

The giggle brought a smile to Tadashi’s face, “C’mon Hiro, lets head downstairs. Aunt Cass probably has something to help your tummy. And probably to take pictures. We haven’t had matching outfits in years.”

The day had been going smoothly, the two Hamada brothers had been curled up together on the couch watching cartoons together. Tadashi was amused at how engrossed his genius little brother could get in a brightly colored cartoon that taught about the letter D. The problem came from the fact that, around lunch, Hiro went ramrod straight and scrambled for the bathroom. By the time Tadashi made it to the bathroom, having picked up Hiro’s sleeper along the way, Hiro was on the toilet.

“Hiro?”

Hiro groaned and gestured to where his pull-up lay on the floor, “Need a clean one.”

Tadashi nodded, tossing the pull-up in the trash with a mental note to bag it up later before standing next to his brother and rubbing his back. He supposed if Hiro’s stomach was off, this was something he should have accounted for. Well, there went relaxing in matching pajamas for the day.

“I’ll be right back okay?”

Hiro nodded, hands braced on the seat put of habit. He had never quite grown out of that fear of falling in the toilet. He wasn’t quite planning on going anywhere any time soon.

On his way out Tadashi bumped into Aunt Cass and quickly updated her on the situation.

“I’m worried.” Tadashi fiddled with his own zipper, “He was perfectly fine yesterday.”

Aunt Cass frowned, “If he gets any worse, we’ll take him to the doctors.”

When Tadashi’s face didn’t look any more relieved, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“You always did hate it when he got sick. We’re doing the best we can okay?”

“Right.” Tadashi mumbled, “I have to go get him a clean pull-up and a shirt. And get out of this.”

She shook her head as he bolted up the stairs, Tadashi had always been a handful when Hiro was sick and that hadn’t changed over the years. She would admit, as she stealthily moved to keep an eye on Hiro, that it was extremely odd how quick he got sick.

Even if he wasn’t worse in the morning, she resolved, they were definitely taking him to the doctors if he wasn’t better.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi was absolutely miserable and extremely determined. Hiro had barely slept last night, curled up with stomach spasms and dry heaves, and that kept Tadashi up all night with him. The most he could do was get Hiro to drink water and hold him close as the smaller boy cried. He didn’t even fight Hiro about him sticking his fingers in, it’s not like he has many options for comfort.

He should get Hiro a stuffed animal. Or maybe a stuffed Baymax, his control tests said Baymax has a very cuddly and comforting appearance.

They were on their way to the emergency room because Hiro was having headaches that left his dizzy, on top of the symptoms from yesterday. Aunt Cass had taken one look at them as Tadashi carried Hiro downstairs and called someone to watch the shop before grabbing her keys and ushering the boys into her car.

Once he was situated in the car, in the back seat keeping Hiro upright, he realized that neither he nor Hiro were dressed for being in public. He had been in such a panic when Hiro had stood up and nearly crashed into his desk, he hadn’t thought about how he was in a pair of really short shorts and a ratty workshop shirt or how Hiro was still in just a shirt and pull-up.

“Aunt Cass…”

“It’s an emergency Tadashi.” Her voice was calm, “Nobody is going to say anything.”

As it turned out, they didn’t care. When they got Hiro in the doors and Aunt Cass went through the song and dance of paperwork, they had run a passive scan over Hiro to determine his priority. It was standard procedure so people with something fatal weren’t waiting as long as someone who had a cold, but something bad must have been on the scan because they took him immediately. In a whirlwind of activity, Tadashi and Aunt Cass were placed in a room while Hiro was carried off on a gurney.

The pair sat there for a while, Aunt Cass with a reassuring arm wrapped around Tadashi’s shoulder and trying her hardest to keep him calm. Tadashi hadn’t reacted to the flurry of activity following the scan’s results and then they had taken his brother.

Aunt Cass’ grip on his shoulder was, in truth, the only thing keeping him from bolting to go find his brother.

“Miss Hamada?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s Hiro?!” Tadashi responded immediately.

“Tadashi.” Her voice was calm but sharp and Tadashi felt his face heat up, “I apologize. What’s the matter with Hiro?”

The doctor, an older woman with black hair pulled back in bun, gave a kind smile at Tadashi before addressing Aunt Cass.

“Well, it’s a good thing you got him here today and not any later. Have either of you ever heard of fuel oil poisoning?”

Tadashi kept half an ear on the conversation as the doctor explained what it was and what could have caused it, which involved ingesting things like fuel oil or motor grease.

Motor grease…

“Do you know when he might have ingested anything like that?”

Aunt Cass bit her lip, “He’s been in his workshop a lot so it could have been—”

“Day before yesterday.” Tadashi cut in, “I remember it because I had to make him wash the grease off his hands when he came in. Remember Aunt Cass, the night with the ice cream and cookies?”

“How would he have ingested it? He’s…” she glanced down at the chart, “more than old enough to know not to do that.”

“Oral fixation.” Aunt Cass chimed in, “He sticks his fingers in his mouth without thinking about it. That must have been what happened.”

“Right.” The doctor made some notes on the chart, “So right now we’re pumping his stomach to make sure it’s all out of his system and can’t get any worse. After that, we’re going to hook him to an IV to replenish his fluids and bring him back here. He’ going to be okay.”

“Any medication?” Aunt Cass asked.

“He lucked out with no burns and nothing in his lungs, so anything over the counter for his symptoms will be fine. Just be sure he doesn’t eat a lot of rich food, his stomach will be sensitive.”

“This is not your fault.”

The words left her mouth as soon as the doctor closed the door behind her. Aunt Cass knew the look on Tadashi’s face, she saw it every time something happened to Hiro and he wasn’t around.

“If I had…”

“No Tadashi, there was nothing that you could have done.” She cut him off, looking him in the eyes, “It’s next to impossible to stop Hiro from putting things in his mouth and this was bound to happen eventually.”

Tadashi exhaled and leaned in to hug her. She was right, she usually was. He couldn’t beat himself up about this. Not this time. Though he could work on Hiro not putting things in his mouth, he just needed to work on it.

Then they wheeled Hiro in and left after saying they’d be back in an hour to take the IV out and not to pick at it. Tadashi was all over him, making sure he was okay and pressing a kiss to his head. Once Aunt Cass finished her fussing, Tadashi flicked his brother on the nose.

“Knucklehead, you had us so worried! Be you’ll make sure your fingers are clean now huh?”

Hiro curled up just a bit and stuck his fingers in his mouth, he didn’t need to be told again. That didn’t stop him from giggling when Aunt Cass flicked Tadashi’s ear and told him to leave Hiro alone. The look on her face spelled trouble, but she was too relieved that Hiro was okay to give him the same lecture that Tadashi was gearing up to give him.

“Hiro, what’s the matter?” Tadashi finally commented, noticing his brother was unusually silent.

“Diaper.” Hiro mumbled, “They put me in a diaper.”

How Tadashi had missed it, he would never know. But he pressed a kiss to his brother’s head and smiled to reassure him that it was okay. Hiro wasn’t throwing a fit, so he must have liked it just a bit.

“It’s fine Hiro. I think you’ll live.”

While Hiro grumbled, Tadashi resolved to find some way to keep Hiro’s fingers out of his mouth. There had to be some way…


End file.
